Recent years, in a thinning display trend, has witnessed wide use of liquid crystal displays (LCDs for short) in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, laptops, and color televisions.
A charge sharing design is typically used in order to eliminate the problem of color shift in an LCD panel. However, in a product having both 2D and 3D display modes, the charge sharing function would become invalid under the 3D display mode due to a frame inversion driving manner. This would lead to a flicker phenomenon during display of 3D pictures.
More specifically, a grayscale picture under the 3D display mode is actually generated when white and black picture frames are blended. Under the 3D display mode of an LCD panel, a first picture frame is white, while a second picture frame is black. And white picture frames and black picture frames are thus presented in turn. A white picture frame is to be overlapped with a black picture frame to form a grayscale picture seen by the human eyes. Under a frame inversion driving mode, for instance, polarity inversion is performed once in each picture frame. As FIG. 1 indicates, with respect to a reference voltage Vcom, a white picture frame is of a positive polarity one involving a large voltage variation, while a black picture frame is of a negative polarity one involving a small voltage variation. If such picture frames are shown for a long term, the liquid crystals would be subject to influences of polarization, thus leading to the phenomenon of image persistence.
In order to eliminate the phenomenon of image persistence, the inversion manner of frames is generally altered from inversion at every frame to inversion at every two frames, which, however, would cause a difference in brightness between the left eye and the right eye, due to a relatively high charge saturation of a second picture frame in two consecutive frames of the same polarity. Consequently, the flicker phenomenon is still hart to be overcome.
In order to effectively eliminate the flicker phenomenon, the functions of voltage charging and voltage sharing are separately controlled in the prior art. Under such a circumstance, each gate driver output merely corresponds to one charge gate line or one share gate line. This, however, would lead to the problem of doubled gate IC channels, so that doubled ICs have to be used, thereby increasing production costs.
Therefore, it is one of the commitments in the field to eliminate the flicker phenomenon of a picture in an LCD panel under the 3D display mode without increased production costs.